


The Fallen Hero

by TotallyNotNerdy63



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baratale (Undertale), Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, MTT Resort (Undertale), Paintball, Poor workers, Reader Is Chill, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is named, Reader-Insert, Rick (OC) - Freeform, Shawn (OC) - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Ty (OC), We don't know reader's first name, just her last, reader has brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: It's said life was a precious thing, to be held dear.And how cruel it was for it to be torn away, leaving destruction in it's wake.You should've know it would end like this.*Slow Updates for Now*Book 1: The Hero of Humanity
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Flowey (Undertale)/Reader, Mettaton (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

You ducked behind a tree, tiny bullets speeding past you. Your hands were shaking as you reloaded, the ammunition spilling onto the ground. You scooped them up, pocketing them. You didn't have time to gather the rest, you hurried behind another tree, the shots barely missing you.

People were yelling your last name, and you smirked as they grew more distant. You had lost them. Finally. You snickered slightly, they'd never catch you. A branch snapped behind you and you froze, you could hear someone panting slightly.

You slowly turned around and a young man, maybe in his late twenty's was leaning against a tree, trying to catch his breath. He had dark curly hair and baby blue eyes. A dash of freckles splayed across his nose, and he had a light tan skin tone.

He looked down at your crouched position, and you held your breath. This could be it, had you lost...?

He chuckled softly before offering you a hand up, "Don't worry I won't kill you." He gave you a dazzling smile and you knew you could trust him. Who couldn't trust that pearly grin? Certainly not you.

He patted at his stained and slightly torn clothes, dusting himself off. You didn't hesitate when you placed your hand in his and he gave you another pearly beam and helped you up.

"Over here!" You could hear the shouting. A young teenager stood maybe ten feet from you and you gasped as he raised his gun. A shot rang out and you closed your eyes tightly. It was over...

You never felt the impact, looking up you could see the kid with a quickly spreading red stain on his shirt. He looked stunned and you took the time to run, your companion keeping up with you.

You reached the edge of the woods, you could see the ruins of an old mansion up ahead, with small cottages surrounding it. But you didn't want to risk going there. It was too open. You'd be shot almost immediately. Your pal seemed to be thinking the same lines as you.

"So..uh should we head to the towers maybe? Or perhaps the oak bridges?" The battle field was vast, and you were giving him the best choices at victory.

"Oh. No thanks for saving your ass back there?" He snarked at you, and you gave him a swat on the head.

"Not when you're the one who gave away my location you moron!" You shot back. "Now come on." You began creeping on, the man swore and followed behind you.

You decided to go for the bridges, much more dramatic for the soon to be betrayal.

"You know when you joked about betrayal earlier I'm sure this isn't the way you thought it would go did it?" The man stood across the bridge from you, twirling his gun in a leisurely attitude.

You felt the urge to laugh at the man's idiocy, but resisted it. Victory was going to be so sweet! You rose from your kneeled position, taking care to hide what you'd been preparing. You tossed your weapon to the side. The platform you were on gave you a perfect view to the man standing confidently down from you.

"Oh really?" You placed an expression of defeat on your face, and met his gaze with sorrowful eyes. All the other competition had been eliminated so it came down to this. You could see faintly in the distance a crowd growing, watching your every move.

"Y...yes really? What else do you think can happen? I can see your every move from here." He spluttered out angrily.

"Oh...well it seems to me that...I have the high ground." You kicked your foot softly against the ground sending the small orb behind you rolling down the bridge unnoticed by the man.

"Well... you under estimated my power!" He had vigor you gave him that.

"Don't try it dude, don't try it." A small beep came from behind the man, and it began beeping urgently. He turned around, eyes widening at what he saw.

A little grenade was about to explode, covering the area. And he couldn't do anything to stop it. "I HATE YOU!"

The grenade exploded, covering him and the bridge in paint, and you laughed hysterically at him. You could see the people in the background coming closer now that the threat of ruined clothes had passed.

You strode down the bridge, reaching the young man. "Alright Shawn?" You asked, a grin dancing across your face.  
"That was pretty good. I thought I would be able to betray you first but well..." Shawn glared up at you playfully.

"You are the WORST sister ever. That was cruel." You scoffed. As if Shawn could say that.

You could hear the sirens blaring overhead, alerting you that you needed to clear the field. The next group was ready to play. You pulled Shawn to his feet and gave a half hearted shriek when he pulled you into a hug, covering your clothes in paint.

"Oh nooooo." You groaned out sarcastically. "My clothes. Whatever shall I do?" Magenta paint was soaking into your junky T-shirt staining it deeply. You knew somewhere in the world some rich brat was wrinkling her nose in disgust at it.

You gave a sigh and began the trudge back to the main lodge, you needed to turn in your equipment so you could head home and wash up. You were about halfway there when you realized Shawn had been abnormally quiet. Glancing behind you, you discovered he was no where to be found.

_Great going! You've been talking to yourself for god knows how long. One score point to yourself!_

You began jogging back, barely making an effort. You strained your ears listening closely for him. You could see him faintly up ahead and you gave a shout to him. He waved a hand in response but made no other move to acknowledge you. He was talking to someone hidden by the trees, so you couldn't get a good view of them.

You raced up to him and gave him a swat at the shoulder. "What the heck happened to you? You were right behinstrangoh my god." You cringed slightly as you caught sight of who your brother was talking to.

A skeleton who was at least twelve maybe thirteen feet tall was peering down at you. He wore a strange outfit, reminding you of a cross between a yoga workout suit, and a well made cosplay outfit. It. Was. Awesome.

"OH! HELLO NEW HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I ASSUME YOU KNOW THIS HUMAN?" Oof he was loud. You gave him a sheepish grin. Papyrus huh?

"Nice to meet you Papyrus! I'm sure you've already met my brother Shawn! I'm Chavis!" Papyrus beamed down at you and you almost caught yourself about to scowl.

Why did he have to be taller than you. You were taller than most people, coming at a easy 6'4 but when the Monsters surfaced they quickly announced themselves as the taller ones on the planet. You enjoyed taunting about your height to other people, but it was a lot harder around monsters.

"THAT IS A WONDERFUL NAME, HUMAN CHAVIS. I MUST GO AND JOIN MY FRIENDS, BUT I HOPE TO MEET YOU AGAIN ONE DAY. GOODBYE." With a quick wave the Skeleton was gone, leaving you and your brother in a cloud of dust.

You stared deadpan after him. What just happened? Shawn seemed to be happy though, so you ignored him. It was worth any conflicting emotions you had to see him happy.

You heard another blare from the sirens and you gave Shawn a look. He gave you a wink and burst into a run, sprinting away back to the lodge.  
"SHAWN! WAIT!" You shrieked dashing after him. You had to catch up to him. You couldn't lose after your big victory. With a laugh you cleared your head and began trying your hardest to beat him.

Because his ego did NOT need anymore inflating.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Wanna clarify some things really quick.

Reader's last name is Chavis. That is what they'll be called a majority of the time until I believe the time is RIGHT.

Also I will be writing this fic very different then how most people write Undertale fanfics.

I will be writing the characters as close to Canon as I can get

There with be no "Sans crying because he's afraid of the reset or has nightmares." He literally gave 0 fucks in the game and he'll give 0 fucks here. If you don't like that get out.

For those of you who stay I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Showers and Elevators

Long story short you beat Shawn back to the lodge. You totally didn't cheat at all. Nope. Not a bit. You carried a smug look on your face, the paint covering you head to toe throwing off the surrounding tourists and patrons.

Shawn had a scowl on his face as he trudged along beside you, heading towards the showers. You split off, him heading towards the Men's room while you went to the Women's. As you entered you felt eyes on you, but you held your head up high, ignoring their judging looks.

Sure, paintball wasn't exactly a woman's sport, but that didn't mean they had to act like a group of bitches. You headed towards the private showers after stopping momentarily at your rented locker.

Some of the women in there seemed amused by your state. While others had a disgusted sneer on their faces. You didn't know them, nor did they know you. You felt a mixture of shame and embarrassment but you pushed passed it. You kept a fairly neutral expression on your face, refusing to show how you felt. 

You slipped into the stall, locking the door behind you. This was going badly. You dropped your new clothes on a bench. (Another T-shirt with some math pun and some jeans) You began stripping out of the ruined clothes. Once you washed them you knew it'd hold a cool splashed pattern on it so you didn't bother trying to rinse off the paint.

Once you started the shower you decided you'd stay in there for as long as possible. There was no point in getting out. The water fell gently on your scalp and it trailed from your body, swirling down the drain.  
You listened to the chatter continuing outside of the stalls, in the main room.   
It was always intriguing to you how most people conversed with one another.

"...Tracy has a new boyfriend."

"Anchors are gonna be the trend again."

~~"That guy playing paintball was hot! Did you seem him on the cameras? Its a shame that bitch took him down like that."~~

"My mother-in-law is pregnant, fucking sugar babies."

A sudden silence filled the room and you almost left the shower to see why. There was no need to as you could see why from your stall. A tall monster stood outside the showers. Their head was almost touching the large ceiling and you felt yourself gaping at that. They appeared to be some kind of animal monster, a goat or a dog you presumed. You never took care to really learn each type of monster, choosing to surprise yourself when you met them in the streets.

  
"Oh! Excuse me!" The voice was warm and motherly. "I am only wishing to use the showers." You felt shame for yourself and the human race as a whole. Despite your hair being full of soapy suds you turned it off and wrapped yourself in a towel. Gathering your clothes you opened to the door and stood in the doorway. 

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" All eyes in the room focused on you, and you paused momentarily reading their emotions. 

~~Fear. Disgust. Uncertainty. Amusement. Helplessness.~~

You smiled softly at the goat monster who was holding the hand of a small child. "You can have my stall ma'am." She opened her mouth to protest, but you cut them off. "Really ma'am I insist." She hesitated slightly, eyeing your dripping form with the care of a mother. 

The child was pulling her towards the stall and she gave in allowing the child to drag her in. You beamed and moved out of the way. The monster gave you a thankful look as she passed, and you grinned. It felt nice to help people.

The other ladies in the room were looking at you with odd looks, but you shrugged it off, deciding to finish your shower later. You hurried to a secluded corner to change in, forcing your clothes over your wet skin, as fast as you could.

You could see people whispering amongst themselves about what just happened, and you began feeling uncomfortable. You hated people paying attention to you. Especially like that. You finally succeeded in getting all your clothes on, without flashing anyone. ( ~~Truly an achievement~~.)

The room finally went back to normal, chatter and laughter spreading like a fire, and you sighed in relief. You were worried that the poor monster and her child felt as though the silence was their fault and not yours. It was your fault like always.

You began sneaking away, holding a bundle of clothes tied into a towel. All you had to do was get away from them without getting pulled into an unpleasant conversation. 

You made it to the door before someone grabbed your arm, you didn't look back, unwanting to see the expression on their face, or who it was. "Listen freak," they spoke in a low murmur. "I don't care who you are, but monsters don't belong on the ' _surface_ ' so don't bother standing up for them." 

You felt irritation at that, but you didn't want to start a fight. Tugging your arm out of their grip you flung the door open. "Like hell I will, they deserve it as much as we do." You snapped. Making sure it was audible to everyone in the room.

You stormed out into the main lobby, heading back to your rented room. You mentally thanked whatever deity was out there that you had your own room, and didn't have to share it. You debated about taking the stairs up the few floors to your room, but ultimately decided against it.

The elevator gave a quiet ding as its doors popped open with a click, you slipped inside a few people following behind. You stood awkwardly as elevator music played, silently wishing you had headphones with you.

The door opened with a quiet ping and several people filled out, one purposely taking care to bump his shoulder into you.

The doors shut again, and it was only you and another girl now. You recognized her from the Women's room and you kept your gaze firmly on the door. You didn't want to insert yourself into a fight with this girl. She seemed the type to cry over Bambi. 

The door gave a silent ding and the doors opened and you went to leave. A tap landed on your shoulder and you froze. You reeeeeally didn't want to have an argument with someone.

"I...um wanted to say thank you." She said softly and you thought you misheard her. She was thanking you? For what?

" _Pardon_?" You turned around looking at her, she had soft strawberry starch hair and a mole decorated her cheek. She was dressed in a pretty sundress, very flattering to her sun kissed skin.

"U-um yeah..thank you for helping that monster... That was a really nice thing to do. I know I wouldn't have the courage to do that." You couldn't believe this. She was thanking you for acting like a decent human being?

"Oh. I...no problem I guess." You really didn't know how to react. When was the last time someone thanked you?

She blushed softly and looked away, withdrawing her arm from the gap, allowing the doors to close. You stood with a flabbergasted look on your face, before recovering and going along your merry way. 

You deserved a nap, what was keeping you from it?

* * *

Oh riiiiight. Insomnia was. You shoved the pillow against your face and groaned into it, you'd been trying for hours it seemed to rest. In reality it had only been about two hours give or take. You wallowed miserably in your bed, trying to get comfortable. You could feel the lure of sleep taunting you.   
You barely got any rest the night before, so why did you think a nap would help?

With another groan you sat up, the room was dark, save from the sunlight filtering through the blinds. It was comforting, but unfortunately not helping you sleep.

Your phone buzzed on the nightstand beside you and you glanced at it, you didn't want to check it but anxiety said yes. You could beat it this time

It buzzed again. You took one look at before sighing and grabbing it. Typing in your extremely clever password you scrolled through your texts. You had one from your brother Rick asking you to meet him at the game lounge. Why? You had no idea. But it was better than lying around mourning your lack of sleep.

You grudgingly rose from your messed up sheets and smoothed your unruly hair down. Grabbing a hair tie you pulled your hair into a messy bun. You didn't want to take the time doing a normal braid, so you had to make due with what you could do.

It was only about three p.m so the hallways were fairly empty. You opted to take the stairs this time. Willing yourself to wake up some. You had your headphones in blaring music, and your phone tucked securely in your pocket. Your wallet was tucked into a hidden pocket on your jeans and you were in a much better mood than you were earlier that day.

You almost missed the correct floor to get off at, your brain encouraging you to continue going down the stairs until you reached the bottom. You came out into the main lobby, small groups of people were scattered around, chattering softly amongst themselves.

You smiled as you saw both Monsters and Humans mingling, reminding you not all of Humanity were pricks. You scanned around looking for your brother, he said he was in the game room, but where was that? 

From where you stood you could see several different rooms leading off to their own little shops. A bar, an arcade, a cafe, a small sandwich shop, a gift shop, a door leading to the pools, another one leading to the free customers spa, and some leading to other unknown places. 

You decided to go to the front desk and ask. Surely this wouldn't go badly? You rang the bell but no one came. You waited around a few minutes but no one came. You felt pity for whoever was supposed to be running the desk, running such a large resort must be pretty hard, especially one that recently opened. You decided to ask around, hopefully an employ in one of the shops could help you.

  
You slowly made your way to the sandwich shop, you felt kind of hungry so it was a good choice either way. 

An exhausted looking cat monster stood behind the counter. He was obviously worn out, his whiskers drooping and his eyes unfocused. You almost felt bad for bothering the poor man. "Um. Excuse me?" The monster jumped his eyes becoming focused and more alert.

He gazed down at you, and you were reminded once more how short you were compared to him. "Hi! I would like to order a small order of nachos and a large coke icee?" He gave a sigh, and tapped at the register.

"Anything else?" He asked, his voice reflected his obvious exhaustion, coming out quiet and soft.

"Nope! That will be it!" You smiled at him. He seemed depressed, and didn't even ask if you wanted to leave a tip as he turned the touch pad screen towards you so you could pay. You didn't hesitate before tapping the 'add a tip' button. It had its basic options: one dollar, five dollars, ten dollars, or custom. You tapped custom adding in a good amount, then paid for your food. He didn't even look at the receipt when he tore it off and gave it to you.

He turned away, preparing your food behind the counter. And you hummed happily staring at the ceiling. It was really interesting. He cleared his voice and you looked back at him. That was fast. 

"Oh! Thank you!" You smiled at him, and took your food from the counter. "Do you mind telling me where the game room is really quick?" 

"You go in the arcade, and head to the back. Should be back there. Have a nice day." He finished the conversation and turned away, going for a broom to sweep behind the counter.

"Thank you so much!" You left the restaurant humming a happy tune. The arcade was huge, fully furnished with a bowling alley to the side. Through the small crowd you could see a smaller room at the far end. That seemed promising. 

You made your way into the room and found your brothers setting up to play some board games.

"Sup nerds." You took a large sip of your drink, ignoring the wounded look your younger brother shot you. "Wassup?"

"Setting up to play _Sherlock_ before the picnic this evening. Was hoping you'd join." Ty said, while Rick continued fiddling with the clue board. 

"I kicked your a-." Shawn shot you a glare gesturing at the children in the back of the room. "Butt last time I went against you. Are you sure?"

"Totally. I'll even let you shuffle the cards." Ty waggled his eyebrows at you, his baseball cap moving in sync with them.

You snorted, "Alright then, let's see how badly this goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is such a fun game. I recommend looking it up online.
> 
> Please leave me a comment letting me know what you think!
> 
> Any advice or anything really is greatly appreciated as it makes my day.


	4. Ms Peacock and Elevators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment!

The tension was building, as was a small crowd and you bit your lip nervously. The tower was wobbling on its unstable base, and you still weren't sure who it was. You had the weapon and the room down.

The dagger in the kitchen.

But you still had no idea who it was. You knew your brothers knew who it was, just not where. The intense game had been gathering attention slowly. Adults and children watching intently, occasional whispers flitted around but it was mostly silent.

You had narrowed down the choices, it was either Mr. Green or Ms. Peacock, as all others had been carefully eliminated. You scratched idly with your pencil on your notepad. Your brother had successfully made his way across the board to the kitchen, and to your horror he called out the weapon and room. A smirk stretched across his face when no one offered a card. 

The crowd tittered nervously, and you silently thanked the creator of clue for the rules of the game. Ty offered you the dice, and you polietly declined them. "I accuse..." Your brothers had a dumb founded expression on their face, and someone in the crowd gave an audible gasp. 

"Ms. Peacock." Please oh please be correct. "In the kitchen, with the dagger." You crossed your fingers, hands shaking slightly as you opened the small envelope.

_The kitchen._

_The dagger._

_Ms. Peacock._

You slammed the cards down on the table with a victorious smirk dancing across your features.   
"I win boys!" You plucked Mr. Green from the tower which collapsed moments later. The crowd cheered and disbanded shockingly fast. You blinked, you'd really had expected them to stay longer, and a pang of sadness went through you.

**~~_Everyone always leaves you._ ~~ **

You quickly brushed it off. It just had to be like that, it wasn't your fault. Ty and Shawn both had sour looks on their faces and you winked at them.

"I told you that you wouldn't win." Rick was laughing hysterically, tears pouring down his cheeks. And you were fighting back giggles at their expressions.

You glanced at your phone, the time showing it to be about an hour and a half before the picnic. You really wanted to go regather your social energy skills and recharge. So you waved goodbye to your younger and older brothers, slipping away before they could complain and loop you into helping them clean up.

You wandered out of the arcade, grinning at the small children running around. You wanted children so badly, but you'd never found the right person. For goodnesses sake you hadn't even had your first kiss yet. Sure adoption was an option, but you ran into a problem with you being single and a female (sexist pricks) so you had to do with the best second.

"Aunt Chavis!" A little body crashed into your stomach, forcing you to release a heavy oof! A little girl named Noah had her arms wrapped tightly around your legs, her soft auburn hair tied back gently with a bow.

You glanced up, seeing your sister in law making her way through the flashing lights and electronic beeps of the room. She mouthed a question to you, and you replied by jerking your head towards the game room. She nodded and waved her hand in thanks, heading into the game room. Leaving you to deal with your niece.

Your niece clung to your legs refusing to let go, so you were forced to walk around with her on you like that. You got many amused glances about that. Little old ladies cooing over the adorableness of your niece, to young couples laughing at your predicament.

You made your way to the elevator. (Noah was now walking on top of your feet.) When a familiar voice called out to you. "Human Chavis! Wait Up!" You gave a slightly startled glance to your side. Papyrus was heading your way, his scarf flapping behind him. He came to a halt before you, and peered at Noah with curiosity. 

"Oh! Is This Your Child Chavis?" He asked you, beaming at the both of you.

You laughed softly, "Nope, this is my adorable niece! Shawn's oldest daughter!" You patted her head, and Papyrus squinted his sockets at you.   
"She's my favorite though." You waved Papyrus forwards and to your amusement and displeasure he leaned down slightly, and tilted his skull towards you. You glanced side to side and covered your nieces ears.

"Don't tell Cameron, but he's actually my favorite." You said in a conspirational whisper. You released your nieces ears and she immediately began pestering you and Papyrus to tell you what was said.

"GASP!" How did a Skeleton gasp and say it at the same time? "Human! That Is Most Devious! I Must Say I Am Disappointed In Your Cruelty." He shook his head, and you snorted at his phrasing.

"Well...any ways I guess I gotta go." The elevator doors were open, and you really needed a break from people (monsters included), even just fifteen minutes.

"Oh That's Okay Human! I'll Ride In The Elevator With You!" Before you could protest Papyrus had pulled you into the elevator, and the doors had shut. "What Floor Chavis?" Papyrus asked you and both you and Noah looked at him.

"Uhmm. Floor six..?" You shuffled nervously and Noah finally got off of your legs. She stood by your side staring up at the monster. You knew she'd never really seen one before, so you didn't get on to her for staring. She was curious, and Papyrus seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Excellent! NYE HEH HEH! We Are Staying On The Same Floor!" You weren't surprised, all of the monsters were filthy rich, and had money to blow. Your brother had won the money for the trip on some game show, so he treated the entire family.

"What a surprise." You really didn't know how to act in a situation like this. Most people who claimed to be your friends only wanted to use you, so you were cautious and socially awkward. You felt like you came off colder than you should've and felt slightly guilty about it. It wasn't their fault.

Papyrus however paid no mind to it and was chattering idly to Noah who had asked him what his clothes were. You weren't really paying attention to the conversation, instead choosing to focus on the panel. 

Second Floor.

Third Floor.

Fourth Floor.

Fifth-

The elevator stopped with a sickening crunch, and you lurched forward. Papyrus caught you with ease and you felt embarrassed. You didn't blush though, as you'd been practicing not blushing. Despite it being only for a moment, you could feel his grip on your arm. He was holding it gently, but you could feel the power hidden beneath it.

You pulled your arm from his grip and muttered a thank you. Noah was sitting on the ground, smiling up happily at Papyrus. You knew she had taken an instant liking to the skeleton and you couldn't blame her.

He was nice and clearly very energetic. And he had saved you from further embarrassment by catching you. "Chavis! Are You Ok?" He asked you, and you were intrigued by how his eyelights glanced over you, concern emanating from them.

"Yes Papyrus, thank you for saving me." You told him with a smile and Noah smiled larger for some reason. You rolled your eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out. Papyrus was watching the situation with amusement, and you suddenly realized something.

"Why's the elevator not moving?" Papyrus looked over at the panel which was now displaying an error sign. You felt your heart sink. You'd never get a break from bad things would you?.

Papyrus strode over to the panel and tapped the assistance needed button.

"Hi! MTT Resort help desk, how may I help you?" A cheerful voice spoke out.

"Ah Yes! Me And My Friend Are Trapped In An Elevator!" Papyrus said and it took you a moment to register what he said. _Friend?_

"Hm. That can't be right! Our computers show all elevators as fully operational. You must be mistaken! Have a pleasant day and please do not think this is amusing." A click came from the small speaker and you and Papyrus both stared dumbfounded at it.

Papyrus clicked the button again.

"Sir, I told you that it needs to be an actual emergency and not a prank. If you do this again I'll be forced to contact security."

"But It Is An Emergency! Don't Hang Up!" A click from the speaker informed you the receptionist had indeed hung up. Noah was now frowning and you could feel your generally neutral expression start to fall. This was all your fault. Somehow.

You leaned your head against the wall, mentally debating about banging your head into it a few times. Papyrus looked irritated and deep in thought. His brow was furrowed and you admired him for his integrity. 

You were feeling worse by the moment, it was your fault and you were worthless. The negative thoughts were slowly building, overwhelming you slightly and you turned away. Not wanting to upset Noah or Papyrus. He seemed so sweet.

"Ah! Human I've Got It!" You heard Papyrus exclaim, and you gave a thumbs up to him. "Chavis?" Papyrus suddenly sounded alarmed and you looked over at him. His gaze was focused on what you thought was your face and he looked upset.

"Are You Ok?" He asked, his eyelights not moving away.

You nodded and forced a grin on. "Now what's the plan?" 

Papyrus seemed like he wanted to say something but decided against it! "I Shall Text My Wonderful Friend And He Shall Get Us Out Of This Predicament!"

His phalanges tapped at his phone and you felt impressed at his speed. That was insanely fast, and the phone was TINY compared to him.

He sent the message and barely five seconds later and ping alerted you guys of the reply.

Papyrus looked pleased as he viewed the screen. And he began tapping away again. "Don't Worry Humans! Help Is On Its Way!" You forced yourself to grin, and Noah wrapped around your legs again.

A few minutes passed before you heard a thump above you, and the elevator began moving again. You sighed in relief and gave Noah a half hug. Maybe there was time to recoup some? You didn't really know how long you'd been in there.

As soon as the doors opened you went to leave, and Papyrus followed closely behind. 

"I must apologize darlings about my staff. We've been having difficulties all day." Noah gave a gasp besides you and you eyed the speaker.

Mettaton himself, stood in all his glory. He was absolutely terrifyingly high perhaps even taller than Papyrus and he had a slight frown on his features. His hair was curled to perfection and he reminded you strongly of anime for some reason.

"Oh it's ok, don't worry about it. Accidents happen." Not that the person's rudeness was acceptable, but Mettaton seemed so down you wanted to cheer him up.

"Why thank you darling, I'm sure you know who I am," Noah nodded enthusiastically, "but I'd love to know yours~"

"Chavis, call me Chavis." You offered your hand out to him, and he took it shaking it gently. He seemed very different from what you'd seen on the television. Much calmer and not as obnoxious.

"That's a lovely name Chavis, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now I'm afraid I'm must go and deal with some other difficulties. Hopefully I will see the two of you around." He strode off leaving you, Papyrus, and Noah alone.

Well...that was certainly an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back about 5 hours after posting and I do NOT remember writing this????
> 
> I think I'm losing my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my Discord Server
> 
> https://discord.gg/QxJT5VFftH
> 
> I have a Tumblr too
> 
> @TotallyNotNerdy63


End file.
